


Fucking Her Husband's Mistress

by cynki_rosha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bimbo, kind of dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynki_rosha/pseuds/cynki_rosha
Summary: Cheryl catches her husband cheating with a slutty bimbo, and she decides that the best way to get back at him... is to fuck his mistress herself
Kudos: 40





	Fucking Her Husband's Mistress

"That damned raccoon again!"

"Cheryl, honey, you--"

"No!"

Cheryl grabbed the trashcan and shoved all the loose trash back in the bin. Her husband Sam stood by and rolled his eyes.

"We need to get rid of that raccoon!"

"Honey, it's just a little trash, nothing to get upset about."

Cheryl punched the trash down further into the bin and slammed the lid back down. Every week for two months, a raccoon would go digging through their trash can, upsetting everything, and especially upsetting Cheryl.

"I'm going to get that stupid raccoon!" she yelled, picked up the lid again, and slammed it down again.

Her husband sighed. "You do that, honey."

And that's exactly what Cheryl did. That evening after she got home late, she bought a security camera online. She eagerly waited for it to come, and installed it outside, disregarding her husband's please for him to help her. She set up the ladder outside and perched on top. Her upper body wobbling dangerously as she installed the camera on the corner of the roof, pointing towards the trash can.

"You're going to fall--" her husband called from the safe flatness of the ground.

"I'm going to get that stupid raccoon!"

She got the camera installed and opened up the feed on her phone. She spent a couple minutes tracking it back and forth so she could see a wide range around the trashcan, all the way up the side of the house and nearly to the front yard.

"What are you planning on doing once you see it?" Sam asked, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"So, he always attacks on a Tuesday, right?" Cheryl said.

"Mmhmm!" Sam said, breaking out into a grin. "And you work late on Tuesdays!"

"So you've got to catch him."

Sam choked. "Excuse me?"

"I'll watch the feed, and when he shows up, I'll call you, and you can catch him."

Sam closed his eyes. "Alright," he finally said. "I'll catch your stupid raccoon."

"Good!"

Cheryl went to work on Tuesday pleased with her plan, and she couldn't stop checking her phone and moving the camera about. Where would it come from? The backyard? The front yard! It didn't matter, because the camera would see it all!

Her work closed to clients that evening, and most of the rest of the staff went home. Cheryl proudly placed her phone at her desk now that no one was around to see her mess with it. Her husband was definitely home by now and would be ready to catch that stinking raccoon.

She knew that she was supposed to do work, but Cheryl couldn't stop watching her phone. An hour went by and she got almost nothing done. At the beginning of the second hour she finally saw movement.

It was from the front yard. Cheryl panned the camera over and zoomed in. No, it wasn't a raccoon. It was a car pulling into the driveway.

Why was a car pulling into the driveway? Cheryl frowned. It wasn't Sam's car, it wasn't any car she recognized. The door opened and someone got out.

Cheryl's eyes widened. A smoking hot woman, curves in every single place, wearing mile high heels and a microscopic little dress.

No... It couldn't be...

She got out of her car and adjusted her dress, pulling the front down just a little, pulling the back up just a little.

Cheryl's grip tightened on her phone.

Her husband came out of the house, approached the woman, and he... And...

The fucking whore!!

And they both went inside the house.

~

Cheryl couldn't believe that whore of a husband of hers. After all that time, after all those years, and he goes and fucks up some stupid little bimbo slut! With her stupid high heels and her long legs and awesome rack... Cheryl had to admit that she was no match for her. She had her beat.

But her husband... Her stupid frumpy husband, there was no way a spot such as him could land such a hottie. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. She had to get him back for it.

It didn't take much work to find her name in Sam's phone. Destiny. What a stupid slut name. They traded racy pictures with each other, and Cheryl angrily scrolled through them, seeing dozens of photos of her hot naked body, her full lips, and her shapely thighs. How did her husband bag a woman like her? It wasn't fair!

So Cheryl hatched a new plan. She was still catching a trash-stealing raccoon, but she had to change her strategy.

Two weeks later she was sick from work, and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek goodbye that morning. But she had already arranged her revenge. She had messaged Cheryl about meeting, "I was thinking we could shake it up this week, how about Thursday around five instead?", and the stupid bimbo Destiny agreed.

Cheryl dolled herself up in her best lingerie and most expensive makeup, and at around five o'clock, there was a knock on the door.

Because if her shlump husband Sam could nail a hottie like Destiny, so could Cheryl.

Cheryl opened the door to be face-to-face with the hottest woman she'd ever seen. She nearly gasped. She looked so much better in person, so much more perfect.

Destiny gave Cheryl a hard look-over. "Hi," she said, her voice dropping into a sultry purr. "I'm looking for Sam?"

"Oh, he stepped out for a bit," Cheryl said, pressing the palm of her hand against the door frame. "He said I could keep you company for a bit."

"Ooh," Destiny said and walked past Cheryl into the house. "No one ever gets me presents like this."

"I'm sorry he couldn't gift-wrap me."

"I could definitely find some way to unwrap you myself." Destiny stepped close to Cheryl, close enough that Cheryl could smell her faint perfume, flowery and soft, and kissed her.

Cheryl very nearly swooned at the touch of Destiny's full lips on hers. A thought floated across her mind: oh, this is why he cheated. Cheryl moaned into Destiny's mouth, a warmth filling her body.

"Oh," Destiny said. "You're a much better kisser than Sam is."

"He's such a sloppy kisser, isn't he?" Cheryl said.

Destiny giggled. "He definitely is." Destiny wrapped her arms around Cheryl and pulled her closer. She was taller than Cheryl, and her heels made the difference so much more pronounced. Cheryl couldn't believe the feeling, as if there was something protective about the way that Destiny embraced her. But she was just some slutty bimbo that drove her husband to cheat on her! She shouldn't feel warm and protected in her arms!

Cheryl returned the embrace, placing her hands on Destiny's hips. Destiny wiggled her hips at her. Cheryl's hip on her tightened, and she rocked her own hips back at her.

"Oh," Destiny breathed. "You're a good little slut, aren't you?"

Cheryl couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Only the best for you."

"I'll make sure to thank Sam the next time I see him."

"Just make sure you thank me first."

"Oh, no problem." Destiny kissed her deeply, slipping her tongue between her lips. Cheryl's heart pounded. She was a cheater now, just as much as her husband was. And the dirty cheating whore deserved it.

"I just have to see these," Destiny said and reached behind Cheryl's back to undo her bra. Cheryl's breasts fell free, heavy on her chest and aching to be touched. Destiny bent over and took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked it gently.

Cheryl moaned happily, tingles shooting through her body, gathering down between her legs. "Sam is always so rough..." she breathed.

"Oh, I know," Destiny said. "Sometimes you just need a woman's touch after dealing with all these men." She swirled her tongue around Cheryl's nipple before taking the hard nub back into her mouth. She flicked it with her tongue, which made Cheryl tremble with pleasure. After a moment she switched to the other one, making sure that one was as hard and stuff as the first.

"Take me to the bedroom," Destiny said, standing up. Her dress rode up halfway up her ass, revealing the bottom of her underwear. Cheryl risked a little peek behind her to see that it was a thong, the strap buried between her perfect ass cheeks. "You like?" Destiny asked, turning around. "Only cost me four grand."

Cheryl cupped her butt cheeks and squeezed. Destiny giggled. "Bedroom," she repeated. "You can look at it more there."

Cheryl took Destiny's hand and they both went down the hallway to the master bedroom. Cheryl stared down at their bed, the marriage bed, that Sam had desecrated so many times by fucking this bimbo in it.

Well, it was time for Cheryl to pay him back.

Destiny pushed Cheryl onto the bed, and collapsed next to her, ass up. She wiggled her butt invitingly. Cheryl flipped herself over on top of her, tore off the thong, and got down between her legs. Destiny arched her back up, revealing the pink of her pussy to Cheryl's greedy gaze. Cheryl didn't think twice before diving in.

She sucked on Destiny's labia until the woman beneath her moaned in delight. She worked her way down until her hard clit was in her mouth, throbbing just as hungrily as Cheryl felt. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked, flicking her tongue against it like Destiny had flicked her nipples. Destiny cried out lewdly and pushed her ass back against Cheryl's face. Destiny reached down underneath herself to grab Cheryl and pull her in closer to her pussy, as if she was trying to swallow her with her lower lips.

Cheryl let go of Destiny's clit and dove her tongue a couple of times in Destiny's burning core, then licked all the way from her hard clit all the way to her bleached asshole. She swirled her tongue around the starfish real quick before plunging it back into her shopping pussy.

Destiny squealed in delight and lifted her hips up even more. Cheryl put one hand at Destiny's aching clit. The other reached up underneath the bimbo to play with her breasts, gently flicking and pinching her erect nipples. The fingers on Destiny's clit squeezed and played with it, rubbing it in tandem with the strokes of her tongue past Destiny's sopping entrance.

"Oh, don't stop, don't stop," Destiny said breathlessly. Her voice was ragged and her hips rocking with every thrust of Cheryl's tongue. "Oh, don't stop--" Destiny got in one more before her orgasm hit her. Her clit fluttered in Cheryl's hands and her pussy squeezed down on her tongue, kissing it back.

"Oh, you're such a good slut," Destiny purred and flipped over. "I'll make sure to tell all my friends about you." She grabbed Cheryl's hips. "Now, to pay you back..." She pulled the smaller women over top of her so that Cheryl's pussy lined up with her own mouth. Cheryl let herself down so that her lower lips matched Destiny's, and felt a lick starting from the back of her slit going all the way to the front.

There was a rustle at the lock at the front door. Cheryl was sure that Destiny didn't hear it, since Cheryl's thighs were on either side of her face. Cheryl squeezed her face tighter. Showtime.

The front door opened. "Destiny?" Her husband called out. "I saw your car in the driveway."

Destiny paused underneath Cheryl, hearing him. Cheryl ground her pussy against her face, rubbing her clit against her nose, and gave a little moan.

"Destiny?" Sam repeated. He was coming down the hallway.

"Make it look good," Cheryl whispered to Destiny. Destiny nodded and licked harder, sending waved through Cheryl.

The bedroom door opened.

"Des--what the fuck!"

Cheryl rocked her hips against Destiny's face. "Hey honey, I saw that you got us a new playmate, I just wanted to try her out."

"He didn't know that you were going to be here?" Destiny asked from underneath her, confused.

"Why would a husband be confused about his wife being home?"

Destiny's eyes widened, and then they swung around to land on Sam. "You total creep!" she said. "You didn't tell me that you were married!"

"Get out of here!" Cheryl said. Sam backed away from the door, and completely vanished altogether. Cheryl looked down at the bimbo underneath her, grabbed her hair, and forced her back against her pussy.

The thought of subbing her husband so completely like that, crossed with the hot woman working her heart out at her pussy, skyrocketed Cheryl to the edge. Within moments she was panting and moaning and rubbing her hips against Destiny's face and her orgasm hit her, shooting through her entire body like fireworks. She moaned in tandem with every clench of her muscles, "Oh, oh--" and her thighs tightened around Destiny's talented face.

Cheryl let off one last long moan before collapsing completely off of Destiny's body. The two of them lay there in silence for one long moment, sweaty and panting and covered in each other's juices.

"So," Destiny finally said after what seemed like an age. She turned onto her side, head propped up on her hand. "Have you had dinner yet?"


End file.
